Nothing Gold Can Stay
by lovesPINKxx
Summary: Love makes you vuneralbe. It opens up your heart meaning someone can get inside and mess you up. But love is the one thing Massie desires above all others, when she has it her lifes complete. But nothing stays perfect forever.
1. Prologue

**a/n: I changed the prologue because I felt that it was really **_**really **_**bad :P lol**

**Also I changed the title form Blinded by love to ****Nothing Gold Can Stay ****because I found that title much more fitting to this story, and it will make more sense later on, oh and also I noticed I forgot to do a disclaimer, I own nothing and everything except the plot belongs to Lisi. So now it's officially disclaimed (: **

Prologue

Massie sighed as she walked down the lobby of the luxurious Four Seasons resort in Maui. She dragged her Louis Vuitton monogram Pegase with a customised purple strip in the middle across the floor not caring one bit about it getting scratched. Her 8th grade geography class was treated to a three day camp in Hawaii, because on the Geography midterms about Hawaii everyone got a B or above, their teacher was so proud. Everyone was ecstatic about it, but Massie would rather be anywhere else but there.

"Hey Mass, wait up" Alicia Rivera, her best friend since second grade called out to her, power walking to her because she didn't run. Massie did her best to try and smile, stoped walking, and waited for Alicia to reach her.

"So Alicia, where's Claire_?"_

"She's down at the beach with Cam"

"Oh, _great_" she groaned

"So what room are we in Mass?"

"Umm..." Fiddling with the set of keys in her hand, Massie tries to find the room number because they were rooming in different rooms to their classmates. Massie's father had persuaded Mr. Myner to let Massie and her friends' room in the Maile suite, while everybody else got the ocean-view prime rooms. But Massie was anything but pleased at his attempts to make her forgive him.

"712 on the 7th floor"

"Okay then, let's go" Alicia said as she pulled Massie towards the elevator.

Entering their room, they were astonished at how extravagant looking it was, especially since they were only staying for three days. They each had their own private bedroom complete with a sitting area and entertainment system with marble bathrooms as well as a living room/ lounging area and an office with a computer complete with internet access, a dining room and a butler's kitchen.

Claire's baby blue suitcase was on the floor of the living room, with the clothes she wore on the plane scattered on the sofa. It was obvious she was in a hurry to swim with Cam.

Alicia laid her Coach suitcases next to Claire's on the floor deciding to pick a room later,

"Well, we know Claire's been here Already, so let's get our bikinis on and crash her party with Cam at the beach"

"I'm gunna pass Leesh, I don't want to see them be all flirty and stuff right now"

"What are you talking about Mass? You never used to care, it's just Cam and Claire, come on you and me can go and secretly make fun of them like we always do." she replies as she and opens her suitcase taking her blood red Chanel bikini out and walked to the bathroom.

"No. I really just, want to stay here; I'm feeling jetlagged anyway." Massie claimed while yawning.

Alicia rolled her big brown eyes at her reflection in the mirror and called out "Mass, you know you've been acting really different lately, you know you've been avoiding me and Claire, you aren't even wearing makeup today and come on you only brought one suitcase when I brought four, and even _Claire_ brought two."

Grimacing that Alicia had actually noticed something that didn't have to do with herself, Massie groaned and called to bathroom "It's only a 3 day trip".

"That's why I brought 3 and a spare"

Sighing Massie says "Fine, if you stop saying, I've been acting differently, which totally untrue it's just I have a lot going on at the moment. Then I will come."

Alicia beamed and cheered "Yes!"

She put her hair into a side braid, and started putting waterproof make up on.

Massie dragged her suitcase to the biggest bed room and dumped it on the floor; she then took out her purple Dior bikini, and pulled off her juicy sweats.

After putting her bikini on in a hurry, she tied her hair in a high messy bun, not even bothering to check out her reflection in the mirror. She grabbed a cover up, and then knocked on Alicia's bathroom door asking if she's ready.

Alicia opened the door to find Massie ready; she quickly checks her reflection one more time finding that she looks perfect she says "Okay Mass, I'm done. Let's get to the beach"

Nodding in reply, Massie grabs the grabs the keys off a table and they head down to the crystal clear blue water.

Claire and Cam are splashing each other and laughing in the water, Cam picks her up bridal style and is about to drop her in the water, when she spots Alicia and Massie walking down the pathway.

"Cam, Massie and Alicia are here, put me down and let's go say hey,"

Grunting Cam sets Claire back on her feet with a scowl he says "You go. I'll wait here".

Claire sighs in reply, Cam and Massie have always hated each other, ever since they were younger when Cam pushed Massie in the mud, and for revenge she got him kicked off his soccer team. Claire batted her eyelashes, widening her big blue eyes "please Cam, for me"

Cam groans and wraps his arm around her waist as if to say lead the way. Claire gives him a bright smile as they walk toward Alicia and Massie.

During the evening, their class had to meet up for dinner at the restaurant DUO at 6:30, as they would be doing so every day until they leave. Mr Myner was being cool enough to let them do whatever they wanted during the day, as long as they left after breakfast and came to dinner so he could see if anyone had gone missing. Since there were 24 kids in their class, they had sat in two different tables.

Massie, Alicia and Claire all sat next to each other at the end of the table with Massie at the edge, Claire in the middle with Cam sitting in front of her, much to Massie's dismay and Alicia on the other side of Claire. They were severed steak and salad, something Mr. Myner had chosen for everyone so their orders wouldn't take too long.

Massie sees Cam and Claire feeding each other and giggling, disgusted at them Massie shifts her position facing the other side of the room.

She sees a couple who look around her parents' age smiling and laughing, and enjoying themselves with their daughter.

The pain in her chest get bigger and tears begin to form in her eyes. She blinks the tears back trying to remain strong. Immediately Massie excuses herself from diner saying she has a terrible head ache. Out of sight from Mr. Myner Massie walks to the beach, thinking the sound of the waves would make her feel better. She settles down on a rock like seat and watches the sunset.

Cam noticed as Massie left her eyes looked watery and she looked like she was in pain. He wondered why Claire hadn't noticed.

Not knowing why he even cared he excused himself too, coming up with a lame excuse of needing to go the bathroom.

Assuming she would go outside, he went to the beach area and found her sitting on rock immersed in her own thoughts. He takes a deep breath gathering all his courage and sits down next to her on the rock. She didn't even acknowledge his presence until he said

"Ahh, the girl sitting down watching the sunset, a very cliché move, if only your boyfriend Landon were here that would make it even more so"

Massie sighs in reply and after a minute she adds "we broke up" Cam laughs,

"No way, BOCDs _it_ couple actually broke up".

Narrowing her amber eyes Massie retorts

"Why are you here? We hate each other, remember." He rolled his multicoloured eyes, even though it was true.

"Well, you looked sad and I saw that Alicia and Claire to busy whispering to each other to notice, so I thought you'd need a friend"

She smiles softly and says "you know you're possibly the most kindest and caring person in my life right now"

Intrigued Cam says "Why is that? You have tons of friends and people who care about you, come on you _are_ Massie Block"

"They only like me because I'm popular".

"That's not true what about your parents and even Landon, he had to somehow care about you, because you were together for two years" Cam says narrowing his blue and green eyes.

"Landon is a perfect example of a person who only liked me for my popularity or looks, because if he cared about me. Then he wouldn't have cheated on me almost every day. At first I didn't mind, because I also only cared about looks and popularity, but a couple days ago my parents told me they were getting a divorce, their marriage was a mistake and that they never really loved each other. I realized that I don't want to end up like them, I want to find true love, that's why I broke up with him" Massie said with tears coming to her eyes again.

When Cam got up right after Massie, Claire suspected that her boyfriend had gone to find Massie and told Alicia.

Alicia said "wait ten minutes and if he doesn't come back, we go and look for him".

After 10 minutes had gone by, they got up not even bothering to tell Mr. Myner because he was busy flirting with a red haired waitress.

Claire and Alicia wondered around the beach area, where they found Cam and Massie sitting next to each other on a rock.

Claire whisper shouted "That bitch! Massie has been sneaking around with my boyfriend behind myback, what a slut!"

Alicia defending her best friend said "they might just, be talking ".

They walked a bit closer, but when Cam wrapped his arm around Massie's waist and she put her head on his shoulder. Claire's anger fumed and tears began forming in her eyes "that slut! I thought we were best friends"

"Don't worry we'll make sure she pays for what she did" Alicia said grinning evilly because she finally had her chance to over throw Massie and become alpha, now that Claire hated her. Before they turned around to leave they saw, Massie kiss Cam on the cheek. Claire stormed off angrier than ever, with Alicia in tow.

Cam felt bad for bringing up the subject because now Massie was crying. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and she cried into his shoulder.

Stroking her hair he said "don't worry Massie I care about you and will always be here if you need anyone to talk to"

Massie looked up from his shoulder into his blue green eyes, for the first time noticing how gorgeous he was, but when the thought came to her mind she mentally slapped herself, he was Claire's boyfriend.

"Thanks Cam I really appreciate it" Then she did the unexpected and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled when she saw them redden and looked back at the sunset. After a while of awkward silence, Massie got up and went to her room leaving a slightly dazed Cam behind.

Massie arrived at her room and found Alicia sitting on the loveseat, on Facebook while watching Pretty Little Liars on the TV. She heard Claire on the phone speaking and giggling to someone who she guessed was Cam. Massie greeted them with a "hey,"

Alicia looked around and found Massie in the doorway.

"Hey Mass, we missed you at dinner, why'd you leave?" She said feigning innocence.

"Oh... I, uh didn't feel hungry"

"oh, okay" Alicia replied focusing on the TV again.

"Well I'm feeling tired so I'm going to nod off, well um... goodnight" Massie said with a yawn.

"Mass make sure you get a good sleep, because we're getting up early tomorrow and going skinny dipping." Massie's eyes widened Claire the innocent, goody two shoes actually wanted to skinny dip.

Claire saw Massie's shocked face and said "don't worry we won't be inviting the boys. It'll be just us, I think we should do something crazy before we leave" Massie yawns again and says "I don't know, what if someone sees us?"

"Come on Mass... please, no one will see us , back in Florida me and my friends used to do it all the time, it makes great inside jokes and we haven't done much best friend things lately, pretty please"

Claire makes the puppy dog eyes and pouts her lips. Massie sighs "fine we'll go, just let me sleep now so I can wake up early" Claire starts jumping up and down, "yay! Goodnight Mass"

Claire and Alicia lock eyes and smirk evilly. When Massie was in her room asleep, Claire told Alicia "Cam will diffidently be there, he said he'd love to go _swimming_ with us"

"The photographer is booked he's flying in tonight," I just love my dads connections Alicia thought to herself.

"It will ruin her reputation so bad she'll be branded as a slut forever. And I'll get my revenge" Claire beamed

"Yeah, then I will finally be the alpha of our school" Alicia added. They both said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms to sleep, because they needed to be up at around 5.

The next morning at five Alicia, Claire and Massie got out of their room clad in their bikinis and cover ups, each with a matching pair of black Prada sunnies framing their gorgeous faces, they went to the empty part of the beach.

Feeling self conscious of her C cup boobs, Alicia said to Massie and Claire trying to back out "why don't we just swim in our bikinis"

"Yeah that's-" but then Claire interrupted Massie eyeing Alicia and saying "come on we _have _to do this, we'll just take off our bikini tops"

"But..." Alicia tried but Claire eyed her again and she said " fine, but I'm staying underwater so you can't make fun of my boobs" They took off their bikini tops, Massie and Alicia both covering theirs boobs with their arms and Claire walking normal not caring, and they all went in the water.

Cam woke up to the buzzing of his iPhone and groggily said "hello".

It was Claire screaming at him for being late and asking him where he was, he told her he'd be there in 15 minutes and hung up, lately he felt Claire was acting differently and un-Claireish, like making him get up at five just to swim when they could go swimming anytime during the day.

He got out of bed and grabbed his board shorts, took off his shirt being careful enough not to wake Kemp.

He left slowly and ran to the beach. When he arrived he saw Claire and Massie splashing each other and Alicia just keeping her head out in the middle. He wondered why they had come to, but figured it was because he was late.

He went in the water and swam out to where they were. As he got closer he heard Massie scream and place hands over her chest and realized all three of them didn't have bikini tops on.

That's why Alicia is only keeping her head out, he thought. "Uh... umm hey Claire... Massie and Alicia" he said awkwardly Claire greeted him with a hug not one bit embarrassed by her appearance, Massie muttered a "hey" and a "what the fuck", Alicia just nodded.

Massie turned to Claire and said "can I talk to you alone", and she pulled her about three meters away.

"Claire, why'd you invite Cam here?" She asked raising her voice slightly.

"I didn't. I just told him we were going to go for a swim, how was supposed to know he'd come with us!"Claire snapped.

"Fine whatever, I'm leaving" Massie snapped back, and she walked to the shore.

"Cam!" Claire called "go and tell Massie you're sorry for coming and get her to come back."

"Why. Do._ I_ .have to?" Cam said

"Pretty please" Claire said with puppy dog eyes. Cam sighed, it seemed like he was doing whatever she told him to do lately and he caught up Massie before she reached the sand.

Turning to Alicia, Claire says "Give the signal to the photographer, and let's leave, also put your bikini top on, so we can tell Mr. Myner that Massie and Cam snuck off to the beach without permission early in the morning. We'll show him the photos and Xerox them later" They both took the bikinis kept hidden on and headed back to the resort.

"Massie wait," she heard Cam call from behind and turned around.

"What Cam? Can't I just leave, I feel so embarrassed." she said still covering her boobs

"Massie it's fine I didn't see anything anyway, so come back I know Claire will be sad if you leave and you know how sensitive she is" Massie sighed when Claire gets sad she cries and cries and cries, she didn't feel like putting up with that so she said

"Fine, and... uh, Cam... You're a good boyfriend; I hope one day I find someone who likes me as much as you like Claire"

"Thanks Mass" he said even though he was starting like Claire less, he just gave her a hug and was surprised when she put one of her arms around him also. She just said "I trust you enough to hug, even when I'm naked, because you're a good guy Cameron Fisher, I just wished I'd noticed that before"

Feeling confused about what Massie said he looked around when he looked back at the spot where Alicia and Claire were supposed to be, he found that they were gone. Cam stiffened, and Massie looked towards what he was staring at, Alicia and Claire were gone.

Cam swam over to check just in case they were hiding and Massie tried to find her bikini top, but gave up hope when she found that everything they brought was gone. Cam came back and said "no sign of them I think their gone"

"They also took my bikini top" Massie said madly.

"Why would they do that?" Cam asked and Massie didn't reply because she ran off in the direction of the hotel, Cam chased after her wondering why she's running.

When they reached the entrance they found Mr. Myner standing there with his arms crossed with a stern look on his face, and Alicia and Claire fully dressed standing behind him smirking.

"See, Mr. Myner I told you she would be _naked_" Claire spat.

"You two both are suspended. I will be contacting your parents notifying them of what happened today, and please don't tell me why Massie is half naked, I do not want to know" he then handed Massie a towel and walked away talking out his mobile.

Massie couldn't say a word she was frozen on the spot. So Cam spoke to Alicia and Claire for her,

"Why would do that to us? I thought you were different Claire that's why I _liked_ you, but it turns out I was wrong, Massie is your best friend. "

"You want to know why? Because _Cameron_ You. Are. A. no good two timing jerk! And Massie is not my best friend because best friends don't steal each other's boyfriends, she's a whore!" Snapping back into reality Massie said "Ewe, really Claire? As if you think I would do that, he's your boyfriend, not mine. I'm perfectly happy with Landon"

"Whatever, you're such a liar. You and Landon broke up, I know because he told Sky when they hooked up, and she told me afterwards" Claire said

"And when we show everyone the evidence, I'll become alpha and you'll just be an LBR that everyone will hate" Alicia said joining the conversation and then they both then stormed off not wanting to hear anything else Massie or Cam had to say.

Massie burst in to tears and ran outside to the beach and curled up into a ball. Cam went after her, he found her sitting on the same rock that they finally got over their differences and became friends on. Then something clicked in his mind, Claire and Alicia must have seen him and Massie on that rock and got the wrong impression. He went and sat next to her smiling and softly chucking.

She noticed his smile and asked "Why are you so happy? Claire thinks you're a cheater and I'm apparently a backstabber"

"I'm smiling because I know _why _Claire thinks that" he replied

"What ! Why ? How ?" Massie said

"Remember yesterday when we were sitting on this rock... and what we did" he said

"oh, they must he seen and misinterpreted what happened," she said as realization hit her. Then she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Only Alicia and Claire would assume that, they really were that brainless, come on she's known I've hated you for years, and I mean like ewe, and Claire really is a dumb blonde" Cams smile disappears as she says ewe. He fakes a laugh and says,

"Yeah, I mean if she thought I would cheat on her she could at least pick someone who is _pretty_ and who I would actually go out with"

Massie stopped laughing and an awkward silence happens.

In a small voice breaking the silence Massie says "Do you really think I'm not pretty?"

And after what felt like forever he replies with "yeah, I don't think your pretty..."

"Oh" she says blinking back the tears she knew were coming and got up to leave, but he grasps her arm and continues,

"I think you're beautiful" and he pulls her into an embrace and kisses her passionately as it starts to rain.

As he does do Massie thinks in her head whatever happens to her in the future she doesn't care, as long as she's got Cam.

They stop and press their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes.

Cam and grins sheepishly "I have always thought so, ever since, I pushed you in the mud" Laughing Massie kissed him again as they both get soaked head to toe by the rain.

**A/N: Did you think this version was better? Review please :D **

**I like to hear your thoughts (:**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Together in Paris_

"Uh... Cam if you didn't notice our school is that way" Massie said as she pointed to the building by the left. Cam was driving his Mercedes in the wrong direction towards the highway.

Cam laughed "were not going to school today mass,"

"What? Miss the first day of senior year? My father would kill me, you know he wants me to go to Yale" Massie cried trying to get out of her seatbelt. Cam rolled his multicoloured eyes,

"Don't worry mass, remember your fathers on a business trip right now"

"But he could still find out," she insisted looking out at the trees outside.

"Stop worrying mass, its fine" Cam replied taking his sunglasses out of the compartment and plopping them on his eyes "once we get to the airport, you can call Inez and tell her not to mention anything to your father"

"What! Did you just say airport? Where on earth are we going?

"We are going on a trip" he stated simply

"I don't have any spare clothes on me, or luggage" she said and looked up towards the pictures she had put up during summer, her favourite one was when she was Cams back and they were about to jump in a water fall, they were laughing so hard, she smiled slightly remembering that day, she was going to miss the summer.

"I assure you, you'll forget about all your old clothes when you see all the stores at our destination"

Massie at that sentence massie had a wide grin on her face and fiddled with the purple streak in her curled auburn hair, and almost as if it were a crime she whispered "I'm, excited" Cam gave her a peck on the cheek and a heart warming smile.

He turned on the radio and Massie began singing along, he listened to her beautiful voice, until he pulled up at a large gatehouse, blocking the entrance to his father's private airways. Cam stopped his car and got out, leaving Massie bewildered to why he stoped here.

"Cam this doesn't look like the airport, and there's a sign that say's keep out, what are we doing here?" Massie called out poking her head through the window.

Cam showed the guard in the gatehouse his ID and the guard immediately open the gate and apologized. Cam rolled his eyes and walked back to his car, and hopped in. Massie was just staring wide eyed at him in shock, Cam just shrugged and drove inside, there were two different sized buildings in front of the parking lot, and he parked the car next to Harris' five SUVs. Hopped out and opened Massie's door for her, and led her to behind the building the runway, which held three different jets, a silver one which was the largest and belonged to his father, which was the size of two jets put together, and the two others were normal sized, the white one was Harris' and the black one belonged to him.

Massie's eyes nearly bugged out their sockets "You have 3 jets! Woah, we've only got one and it's just for business, I'm not allowed to use it at all."

"These are for my father's company, he just bought 3 so one day I would join him like Harris did." Cam stated

"So you're going into your family's business after collage? What exactly do you do that would need 3 jets?"

"Nah, my father knows I'd never join him and I'm not going to college, remember we're taking next off to travel" Cam said ignoring her question about what his family did, he had never told her anything about his family, and would like to keep it that way.

"Oh yeah, I still have to tell my father about not going to Yale, he is really pushing me about it, I don't know how to break it to him" Massie said sadly

Cam led Massie towards the black jet where his pilot was waiting on the steps for them to arrive, who greeted them with his thick Italian accent and explained all the plane safety rules, Massie not understanding what he was saying, just smiled and nodded, when he was done he showed them inside and left to the control panel of the plane. Cam had told him earlier to close all the windows with nails because he didn't want Massie to see their destination, before they arrived. The interior looked awesome the walls were decorated with a rainbow of paint splashes that looked like someone had gone crazy splashing paint everywhere, he loved the way the decorator had done it, there were white and black striped leather seats, a gigantic cinema TV, a four foot crystal chandelier, a indoor Jacuzzi in the corner, with a bar on the side a and a dance floor complete with stereo system and disco lights, Harris had suggested it so he could throw parties, he just laughed at the idea, but put it in anyway.

"Wow your jets so awesome cam! It's like an indoor club, I thought it was supposed to be for business?" massie said awestruck.

"It was, but I decorated it just to piss of my father for assuming I'd join him if he bought me a jet"

"Oh, you're such a badass Cam" Massie joked.

"I try to be," he winked and they both burst out laughing, sitting down on the bed like sofa in front of the TV."Do you want to watch a movie mass?" he offered as he looked at the TV.

"Sure, what have you got?"

"Umm..."he opened the compartment and grabbed a folder "these are some of them" he said and handed it to her. She looked through it and found a movie she hadn't seen before.

"Let's watch easy A, I wanted to see it but forgot to. How'd you get a copy of it?"

"Oh, uh... my father owns a DVD company, he just buys anything he can find a profit in." he said as he got up and put it in the player.

"Okays. So... where are we going again?"

"It's a surprise Massie, I can't tell you," cam groaned and thought she just doesn't give up.

"Aww, please, just give me a clue, please" Massie said making the adorable puppy face she knew Cam couldn't resist.

"Ugh, fine... but one clue only and then no more questions"

"Yay ! Thank you thank you thank you! So what's the clue?"

"It will take us about 6 and half hours to get there" he remarked smirking.

Massie eyes narrowed "what? That's not a clue, the pilot told us that when we walked in,"

"It's still true"

Massie stayed silent focusing on the movie, giving him the silent treatment. Cam laughed and pulled her closer to him letting her head rest on his chest, he kissed her forehead and said "I'm sorry Massie; I just really want it to be a surprise for you." Massie cracked a grin and said "it's okay and I'm sorry too, I just really can't wait to find out."

They watched a couple more movies and before they knew it, the plane had landed, when it completely stoped, Massie eagerly got off the sofa and ran to the door waiting for the pilot to open it, she couldn't see where they were because cam had shut all the windows with locks, when she stepped outside she saw the Eiffel tower and lots city lights, blinking she couldn't believe her eyes, she was in Paris, actually in the city of love, the place she had always dreamed of visiting since she was a little girl.

When Cam got off the plane and saw Massie's gobsmacked expression he lightly chortled, walking towards her and smiling brightly he cryed out "happy anniversary!" Massie's expression turned from shock to horror as she paled and babbled "shit... Cam I'm so sorry I didn't know it was today, I've been so swamped, I've misplaced dates on my calendar and I thought it wasn't until next week, I'm such a bad girlfriend."

Cam her pulled her into hug wrapping his muscular arms around her. "Mass it's okay don't panic, our actual anniversary is not until Wednesday, this is only part one of my gifts for you. You don't need to worry about getting me anything your present to me is just being here with me, that's all I need." Massie smiles gives him a quick kiss and says "you're so cheesy"

Cam chuckles and says "that's why you love me,"

"Maybe," Massie puts her hand on her chin pretending to think, quirking an eyebrow "or maybe it's those eyes, I could just stare into them all day, I wish I had cool eyes. and what was that you said before about only part one of my gifts, did you get more?"

"I got you four gifts, because on Wednesday we will have been together for four years"

"Cam, one gift is enough"

"Well maybe I should go back to Harry Winston's, and return your gifts" Cam said playfully smiling.

Massie's eyes widened "You got me 3 things from Harry Winston's? Cam that must have cost a fortune! How did your father let you spend so much?"

"He doesn't care how much I or Harris spend; he gets billions from his companies anyway"

"Whoa Cam your that rich? I have diffidently got to get you something now" massie decided.

They were standing on the runway waiting for the limo Cam ordered for their stay in Paris, not noticing the pilot watching them, and when the limo arrived and they got in. The pilot pulled out his phone and made a call,

"You were right sir, the girl is stunning, quite the looker, even with that purple streak." The man on the line laughed for a moment and in a serious tone said "watch them, make sure you're not seen."

"Yes sir, and if you don't mind me asking, Why are you so against the Fisher family, I know they've done some bad things, but in this business everybody does, so what's so bad about their family"

"Let's just say, I've got a kind of vendetta against them, no more questions," and with that the line went dead.

**A/N: I hope you liked it :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n here's chapter two ****I'm really sorry that I kinda skipped over their time in Paris, but i couldn't think of anything interesting for them to do, but anyway the drama happens when they come back anyways lol (:**

Chapter 2

Oh Mon Dieu!

They stayed at the Le Meurice hotel and Cam had booked the Belle Etoile suite which had the most amazing view of all Paris. During the first two days Massie spent them mostly shopping buying Cams present and relaxing in the spa and night swimming with Cam.

On the day on the day if their Anniversary Cam takes Massie to a romantic dinner on the Eiffel tower, which he books out the entire top level so nobody else can come up during their dinner. Cam gets down on his knee and gives Massie a breathtakingly beautiful purple sapphire and baguette diamond ring and says

"It's not exactly an engagement ring yet... it's more like a ring of... I know this sounds really cheesy but I do mean it, of eternal love because I will love you forever married or not" Massie smiles shyly and says "its beautiful Cam and yes."

"Yes, what?" Cam says scrunching his eyebrows together looking confused.

"I will marry you silly, not right now of course but maybe we could get married while travelling, have a kind of exotic wedding overseas"

"That sounds amazing Mass," he picks up his other two beautifully wrapped boxes and hands them to her "these are your other two gifts"

The first one Massie opened was an astonishing Iconic Wreath Necklace also from Harry Winston and the second was an amazing Floral Bracelet, Massie gasped at the gifts Cam had given her, they were both extremely expensive.

Cam put both of them on her and said "they are nothing compared to your beauty" {**a/n I know cliché line, but I couldn't think of anything else (; }**

Massie gives him his gift which was heart cufflinks that opens up and she put pictures of them together inside, also Massie sings him a song she wrote about him.**{ a/n can't think of any songs so just imagine her singing something lol} **

They leave Paris the following Friday morning and arriving in the afternoon in Westchester.

Cam drives Massie home and because she is feeling tried she gives him a kiss goodbye and tells him

"See you tomorrow Cam, bring my things over things later. Love you ." and she opens the car door gets out only taking her new purple Chanel tote with her.

She yawns as she tries to find her house keys, finding them at the bottom of her purse underneath some five gum wrappers.

She opens the door to find a suitcase in her way and as she walks down further near the staircase she finds her father at the top of them with his back facing her and his hand holding a phone to his ear.

She gets shocked and tries to turn around and goes through her bag to find her phone to call Cam to come back, but just as she reaches the hallway her father gets off the phone, turns around to find her sneaking away and screams out,

"MASSIE ISABELLE BLOCK! Where on earth have you been! All day I've been making calls, to your school, to Isaac, Inez and I even tried to reach Cams parents, but as usual no one picked up. Care to enlighten me?"

Massie stops dead in her tracks, cringes and turns around making her way back towards the staircase bites her lip and says "I was with Cam..."

"WITH CAM! WHERE?" William Block screamed his anger fuming

"Calm down dad, he took me to Paris to celebrate our anniversary"

"PARIS ! "

Massie nods

"DURING YOUR FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL?" Massie reluctantly nods again.

"Why would he do that, Massie you know Yale won't appreciate you ruining your perfect attendance since 9th grade" Massie bites her lip almost drawing blood, trying to stop herself from retorting.

"Especially after the conversation I had with your principle, she's very upset with your decisions and has decided not to write the letter of recommendation you need for Yale! Massie, I had even had to donate a new art department, just so she wouldn't expel you! She thinks you are no longer dedicated to your education! At this Massie can't help but roll her eyes, the principle has always hated her and would over exaggerate everything that had do with her.

"DAD! Come on, for once I did something fun and for myself, something I haven't done in ages I've only been doing exactly what you've been telling me to do."

"Nonsense, I've only been helping you do what's best for you and Yale is exactly that." He replies

"You know what; I don't even want to go to Yale! I have _never _wanted to; I just agreed so your feelings wouldn't get hurt, but now I'm sick of lying and pretending to fake interest. I want to be a singer dad"

"MASSIE ISABELLE BLOCK, no way in this universe am I letting you throw away your future, everything you've worked for just to turn out like my sister! She wanted to be a singer too! And you know what she didn't make it, she wasn't good enough and she even gave up her trust fund in order to do it, now she's left with nothing! Do you want to end up like that?"He said angrier than ever.

"That's not going to happen to me! I'm good at singing, I'm going to be a singer whether you like or not!"Massie argued folding her arms over her C cup boobs.

"OH NO YOU WILL YOU WILL NOT! You will go to Yale or I will take away everything,"

"What do you mean everything?" Massie said raising her eyebrows.

"Your credit cards! Your car, everything I've ever bought for you,"

"You can't do that dad!"

"Oh, I can and will, hand over your bag"

He walks over to her and reaches for her bag, she jumps and panics from the shock running to the front door and as fast as her legs can take her to the garage, grabbing the keys off the hook, she opens her purple Porsche's door and drove out reaching almost 80mph leaving skid marks on the floor.

With one hand on the wheel, she uses her freehand to grab her IPhone; she puts the phone to her ear calling Cam.

"Cam I need your address," even though they've been together for four years Massie has never been to his house or even met anyone in his family, she never asks because he always gets touchy and anxious whenever she remotely mentions his family. But now she has no other choice.

"Why..."

"I just got into a major fight with my father about Yale and singing; he freaked and threatened me by trying to take everything away, so I ran. I need somewhere to stay Cam," she said

"Mass, I'm so sorry but you can't come over my father's in the middle of a really important meeting"

She sniffles and tears sprawling down her cheeks "oh... Okay" she says really low and glumly.

Cam feeling bad for her says "25 Westchester Avenue"

"Huh?"Massie says through tears, seeing the street lights turn on outside.

"My address is 25 Westchester Avenue; it's about 10 blocks away from your place"

"Oh, thank you so much Cam, I love you." She says wiping her tears away.

"It's okay, but mass you need to be really quite when you come in, and promise me you will talk to no one, my father's meeting is really important"

"Okay see you in 15"

"Love you" then he hangs up

Massie drives along the road looking for 25 Westchester Avenue, when she found number 25. Her eyes literary jump out of her face, Cams house is huge it's like almost double the size of hers and her house is really big. She parks in the driveway next to 7 really expensive and really rare cars, in between the Ferrari Enzo and Lamborghini Reventon.

_I wonder why Cam owns so many expensive cars and only dives an ordinary Mercedes, _Massie thought.

She walked down the pathway across the beautifully groomed and flourished garden with to the door; she knocked on it and rang the doorbell and after waiting 3 minutes she knocks again.

When one answers the door after 5 mins, she heads to the nearest window which had a light on inside,

She moves her hand toward the window and is about to knock when she sees a man with jet black hair, wearing a dark grey suit pull another man who looked like Cams pilot up by his neck hard against the wall and pointed a gun to his head, she gasps out loud, immediately deciding to back away and head back to the door, fiddling through her bag for her phone to call Cam. Just as she dials his number the door opens.

**Review? :D sorry if theres errors because i wrote this really fast because ive got homework *sighs* but i promise the next one will be better (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: heeeeeeeeeey (: This chapter was difficult write, but I hope you like it :D and it also gives a sort of background story on Cams family. **

Chapter 3

_A fork in the road._

"Massie?" Cam asked waving his hand in front of her confounded looking expression and glazed over eyes.

"Mass... are you there?"Snapping his fingers, causing her to rapidly blink her eyes, and snap out of her daze.

"Oh, Cam it's you. I thought it was the man with the..." she said trailing off as soon as she saw Cam stiffen and look anxious._ What did she see? Was it my father and one of his 'clients'? _Cam thought.

"What man? What did you see, mass?"

"Oh, uh no one, just your um gardener guy" Massie lied looking toward the lavish garden, at the purple orchids avoiding Cams intense stare.

"Mmkay, want to come inside?" he said as he gestured to the door opening it for her, she nodded managing a small smile before walking into his huge estate.

He made his way towards the staircase, waiting for her to follow. But Massie was too captivated in the huge family portrait that occupied the wall to the left of the doorway above an antique looking table with fresh, red roses inside a crystal vase.

Smiling to himself Cam walked towards her, and hugged her from behind.

"You like our family portrait?"

Massie leaned onto his shoulder, looking up into his eyes she said

"You all look, so distressed, so pained. Why? How come your mother isn't in it as well?"

Sighing Cam replied, "We had that portrait done the day after her death."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That must be so hard to look at every day, to be reminded of her death."

"It was for awhile," he looked at the portrait again, almost losing himself remembering that day and the real reasons why they really had it painted. He said in low voice. "But now, we just have to live with it"

With a sad smile she gave him a kiss on the cheek, they both had lost their mothers, Massie had just lost hers in a different way, to abandonment, when her mother left her father, she had also left Massie.

"I was uh wondering, Cam how come you've never invited me over to your house or never mentioned anything, about your family to me before today?"

"Massie, I love you. My family doesn't matter; they are completely irrelevant when I have you." He said not answering her question. Sighing Massie thought _maybe one day, he will finally tell me,_ giving up she just asked,

"Cam, can we go up to your room?" then as she was yawning she said "I'm feeling very tired"

"Sure, follow me" he said leading her up the stairs, down a long corridor and into his room.

He sat down on his leather sofa in front of the fireplace, and Massie sat beside him placing her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her and caressing her back, just as her eyes were about to close he asked

"Mass, before you sleep could you, please tell me how your fight with your father, started?"

"Um... he asked me where I was and I..." yawning again, her eyes fluttered shut and she fell fast asleep.

Laughing at her tiredness, Cam gazed at the sleeping form of Massie. She was smiling in her sleep probably from a good dream and she looked absolutely breathtaking, her beauty was indescribable. He kissed her forehead, getting up he carried her to his huge king size bed, so gracefully that she didn't lift an eye. He took his top off, showing his impressive 6 pack abs and was about to get in the bed and lay down next to her. When his father walked in, wearing his signature pinstripe dark grey Armani suit and with a cold stare he asked,

"Cameron, may I see you in my office."

He nodded, and put his t-shirt back on and with one last glance at the sleeping Massie; he followed his father to the office. Antonio Fisher sat down on his black leather chair behind the dark brown wooden desk, looking at his son he asked,

"What have I told you about bringing people to our home Cameron?"

"Nobody is allowed, and strangers are forbidden" he replied monotonously.

"That's right and you choose tonight of all nights, to defy my one rule for you, when I was having an important meeting"

Not saying anything he looked at his shoes and the ground, although his father looked like a kind and gentle, young good looking Italian man, he was the opposite, being very intimidating and always losing his temper. He was very strong on rules and traditions, if you broke them you would be considered dead, if he didn't already kill you.

"And you know what else, you little girlfriend saw me" his blue eyes turning icy.

This got Cams attention, he looked up his eyes widening.

"What? How? What did she see? She never mentioned anything to me."

"Well, you know your pilot?"

"Yeah," Cam nodded eyebrows furrowing wondering what his pilot had to do with anything.

"He has been, spying on you and your girlfriend. A few allies of mine from the Gambino family, I had asked them to keep an eye on you, while you were in Paris. Saw him following you and Massie around."

"What? He has been working for us for years, has he always been a traitor? Is that why you never let him become _Made Man?" _

"No, he hasn't and I was just waiting for them right time to let him, but guess he grew tired, and betrayed us." He told his youngest son.

"Did you find out who he was working for?" Cam asked wondering why, his trusted pilot was spying on himself and Massie.

"Unfortunately not, he kept his mouth shut, but I got my revenge, he's gone now."

Cams eyebrow shot up so high, that they disappeared under his bangs, his eyes widened, "in our house? Dad, Massie was here, and you promised no more in the house. What if his spirit haunts us?"

His father laughed "Relax Cam; I got Harris to finish the job, Elsewhere." Sighing in relief Cam told his father,

"Dad, Massie would never tell anyone what she saw, especially since she didn't tell me,"

"For your sake, you better hope not, I wouldn't want to hurt someone you love so much"

That triggered Cams anger, his eyes grew cold and he threatened "if anyone harms a hair on her head I will, personally make sure they die a slow and painful, merciless death!"

His father merely chuckles and says "that, my boy is why, I am so insistent you rejoin our family Cam, you have the strive and determination of a killer, and will always"

"Dad I told you, I could never do this again, especially after what happened, with mum" he says sadly.

"Cam, how many times do I have to tell you it wasn't your fault, I was the one who gave the order. And if I had known anyone was in there I wouldn't have. It wasn't supposed to kill them, I didn't want to start a blood feud, it was only a threat, but we payed the price in losing your mother, the love of my life."

"Then why do I feel so guilty," Cam mumbled.

"As much as I hate to say this, but it's true, because in your heart Cameron you are a good guy, you will always feel guilty, for everything, even if it's not your fault."

Cam gave tight smile "thanks,"

Antonio smiled briefly and then said the thing he had really wanted to talk with Cam about,

"Cam you and Massie have to break up,"

"No way!" Cam automatically answered and walked out the door but his father stopped him, pulling him back inside.

"I wasn't planning on telling you this, but now I want you to know, I managed to get one thing out of your pilot before he left with Harris, he said an _Agapeto_ lives"

Cam paled and in a whisper he squeaked out "_Agapeto_?" His father nodded,

"I called into some of my allies from the five families, he has only come in contact with members of the Genovese family, since I was the former underboss and they are our closest allies, he has left them various warnings, pointing to one thing revenge on us, but for some odd reason mostly you."

Cams, breathing became slow and he feels something he hasn't felt in a long time, fear.

His father continues, "He wants to avenge his parents, for what we did. Cam, that's why I asked you to break up with Massie, if you truly love her, you'll let her go and not let her get hurt or involved, like your mother."

"I can protect her, I'll never leave her side and I'll have a body guard follow her around."Cam suggested not willing to give up, the only girl he had ever loved, he loved Massie with all his heart.

Antonio smiles slightly and says "You've always been, so stubborn Cam, it's your greatest flaw, last time we got away with our lives by just mere luck, this time though we may not be as lucky. You've just got to make sure you can live with yourself, if something happens to Massie. Like we now have to live with, what happened with your mother"

With that his father walked to the door turning the knob, opening it and just before he leaving he says,

"Good night Cam, I hope you make the right decision"

Sighing Cam mutters "good night"

**Was this a good chapter ? and if it's not too much trouble reviews would be _really _appreciated (:**

**Oh, and any guesses to what Cams family does? ;D**

**Also, if you want find out what happened to Cams mother review please (:**


End file.
